Mine
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: The Zanpakuto have a period of time where they become possessive of their master. Since they get a little aggressive during this time, the soul reapers decide to lock them up during this time and hide in the Human World. Of course, no one thought to look up all the details...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Yes another fanfiction... -.- And again this one was haunting me, and it seemed like a good idea. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 1

Ichigo stepped into the Soulsociety wanting some answers. His zanpakuto had been acting really strange the last few days. Zangestsu seemed to lash out at a few people who got close to him. Chad, Karin, and Orihime were good examples though none of them were seriously hurt. But the substitute shinigami wanted to know. He figured someone in the soul society would have an answer.

He didn't expect what he saw.

A building had seals on it, and looking in, he saw multiple shinigami zanpakutos. Momo's, Rangiku's, Renji's...

"Ichigo?" A familier voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked and saw Rukia, staring at him like she couldn't believe he was there.

"Hey, Rukia." Ichigo hopped down from his perch where he was looking in. "What's with all the Zanpakuto being locked up?"

"You don't know?" Rukia asked. "Well, there's a meeting going on and seeing as you still have yours..." She muttered. "The captains could fill you in on what's happening. But first..."

Rukia took Zangetsu and threw the zanpakuto in the room before putting the barriers back in place. Then she turned towards Ichigo.

"Now we can go."

* * *

Ichigo heard the voices before Rukia opened the doors. All the captains turned to look at him.

"Why is he here?" Byakuya asked. The 6th division captain seemed annoyed, and Ichigo could guess his appearance during this situation wasn't what he needed.

"He had Zangestsu with him."

"And Zangestsu was acting up for some reason." Ichigo finished.

The captains were silent before Jūshirō spoke. "Well, he sould know. He could help us."

"Help you with what?" Ichigo asked.

"We aren't completely sure of the reason, but for a period of time, the Zanpakutos will be incredibly possessive of their masters, attacking anyone they deem a threat. Because they would be focused on only their master, fight with them is impossible."

"So, that's why you locked them up?"

"Yes. We can't have zanpakutos attacking everyone they see."

"But those barriers we put around them won't hold up." Toshiro said. "If the zanpakuto destroy them, they would annihilate everything to find their master.

Ichigo then noticed none of the captains had their zanpakutos. "You locked yours away, too?"

"..." Byakuya gave him a look daring him to say more.

"Anyway," Jūshirō said before anything happened. "We were thinking of hiding in the human world while this happened."

"Wouldn't you need someone to..." Ichigo trailed off as he realized what they meant.

"Oh."

* * *

And I'll stop there. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 of Mine. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **SaphireDemon** \- I know, thank you. I was a little surprised no one else thought of this before. I'm glad you like it. I hope you didn't wait long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

As it turned out, the captains had been debating who would get Ichigo to agree to help them. It wasn't really needed as the substitute shinigami was ready to help. He wouldn't be able to keep them all in his house, though. At most, he would be able to keep two or three depending on who it was.

The captains then told him who was going: Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Byakuya, and Momo.

Due to Hyorinmaru, Senbonzakura, and Shirayuki's deep loyalty to their masters, their possessiveness would most likely rise. Even though the logic didn't make sense to him, Ichigo still agreed.

He was already making plans. Orihime wouldn't mind company. She already knew Rangiku, she might get along with Momo. Ichigo didn't know.

Rukia already had a room, Renji had been in his room, so there wasn't a problem there.

Then Toshiro and Byakuya. There was no doubt the Big brother Knight Templar would want to watch over his sister. Toshiro might just hide somewhere, Ichigo couldn't tell.

"Sorry for forcing that on you." Rukia brought the substitute shinigami out of his thoughts.

"No problem." Ichigo waved it off. "What I'm worried about is the zanpakuto. From what I piece together, everyone that's going to the human world is leaving their possessive zanpakuto here, and they will probably break out and hunt them down."

Rukia paled a little but kept calm. "True, but by the time they find us, time mighg be up."

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Well, I have to prepare for this."

"Alright, see you later Ichigo." Rukia waved as Ichigo left.

* * *

When Zangetsu came to he was in a locked and sealed room along with the other Zanpakuto. He saw Byakuya's, Toshiro's, Rukia's...then he realized, evedyone's Zanpakuto was there.

He didn't know how long they had been there, but he could tell they all seemed woen down. He already knew what it was.

"Is it the Zanapkuto full moon?" Zangetsu already knew the answer, but was surprised by the answer.

"We want Jii-san!"

"Rangiku!"

"How do we get out?!"

"I need my master!"

Senbonzakura sat near the back, though he seemed ready to grab his sword and attack.

"Just wait." Sode no Shirayuki said. "The barriers will weaken. Then we will be able to reclaim them."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Mine. And reader review responses:

* * *

 **henrmic1** \- Not the puppy dog eyes! *covers eyes*

 **Ssj Maggie** \- I'm thinking of showing Byakuya's reaction to Rukia liking Ichigo's closet.

 **SaphireDemon** \- Oh yes there is. Nothing will stop those Zanpakuto.

 **Guest** \- Uh...

 **Enjali** \- Yes it is.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 3

The moment the soul reapers had either hidden themselves or gone to the human world with Ichigo, the barriers weakend and the Zanpakuto lost it.

Haineko seemed to twitch and snap as the barriers weakened.

"They're weakening!" Haineko cheered, her eyes darkening.

Senbonzakura stood up, unsheathing his sword. Underneath his mask he had an expression of rage. He couldn't feel his master anywhere in the soul society, and that thought clouded his judgement.

Every Zanpakuto had the same thoughts, feelings, and emotions running through them, erasing anything else... even Kazeshini.

On the other side of the room, Hyōrinmaru was silently fuming, causing ice to cover the area surrounding him. Like Senbonzakura, he was unable to feel his master in the Soul Society.

Some Zanpakuto were trying to break down the barriers, but failing, and increasing the other Zanpakuto's anger.

Sode no Shirayuki walked up the door and drew her blade. "You all are impossible." She said. She swung her blade across the door, the seal flashing and growing lighter.

Senbonzakura approached, cherry blossoms repeatedly slashing against the barrier, making it grow lighter than when Shirayuki hit it.

Having enough of everything, Zangetsu stood up.

"You guys are pitiful!" The substitute shinigami's zanpakuto said. "You can't break these barriers!" Zangestsu walked up to the barrier and swung his heavy blade across the mark repeatedly.

Finally, the mark cracked and shattered and the door fell.

It wasn't like anyone noticed. In a split second the ones who had been sealed behind the door, the ones responsible for destroying it, were gone in a split second.

Already off to find and reclaim their masters.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Mine! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **J.C** \- ^-^

 **himeko63** \- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

 **amazinglion29** \- Thanks!

 **henrmic1** \- *covering eyes* Resisting.

 **Enjali** \- Maybe.

 **Ssj Maggie** \- It'll probably be the next chapter.

 **Shadow 4146** \- Thanks!

 **Beebee522** \- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long.

 **Guest** \- Thanks! Sorry about the short chapters.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 4

Sōgyo no Kotowari tore through the soul society, ripping apart buildings and streets in an attempt to find their master. They had searched everywhere that Jūshirō would normally be, but couldn't find him which aggrivated them immensley.

The two were by Katen Kyōkotsu, since their two masters were almost always together. It didn't mean the two Zanpakuto spirits got along; if their masters were hurt, they would not hesitate to attack the other.

* * *

On the other side of the soul society, Kazeshini was in turmoil the scythe Zanpakuto had always hunted down and fought his master with no problem, but now a part of him was fighting against that. Despite it, both sides agreed on finding him, so the zanpakuto spirit was leaping through the trees in the forest trying to find him.

* * *

Three of the Zanpakuto of those who had gone to the human world: Senbonzakura, Sode no Shirayuki, and Hyorinmaru had started to figure out where their masters were.

When they had broken out, they hadn't been able to sense them, which almost drove them crazy it was only the fact they could still tell that Byakuya, Rukia, and Toshiro were still alive that they stayed sane.

It was only after a few minutes that they began to find out where they were, which was helped by the appearance of Zangetsu, who had not been there when they were all put in that sealed building.

Of course getting to them would be the hard part. As the Zanpakuto found out, the entrance to the human world had been sealed.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you liked it. Leave a review on your way out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Mine! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- Thank you!

 **Guest** \- I'm sorry for making you wait.

 **Ssj Maggie** \- They won't take it well.

 **princesshyuuga01** \- I'm sorry you had to wait for so long! Sōgyo no Kotowari won't be showing up in this chapter. But they might in a later chapter. The more loyal a Zanpakuto is to their master, the more possessive they get. If Senobzakura did find Byakuya, he would keep him under house arrest as would Shirayuki. And since both their masters would be close, they would be in conflict with each other.

 **FearThePuggles** \- Oh thank goodness. I'm glad you liked it.

 **Guest** \- I'll try to. But it won't happen for awhile. There aren't really couples in this one.

 **SaphireDemon** \- Zangetsu (Hollow Ichigo if what I've heard is right) is also possessive of Ichigo, so he'll be helping the Zanpakuto.

 **Shadow 4146** \- I'm sorry, this chapter is more of a recovery since I haven't written for Bleach in awhile.

 **himeko63** \- Thank you so much!

 **amazinglion29** \- You're welcome!

 **raven-saber** \- Thank you! I'm sorry you had to wait so long.

 **Enjali** \- When Zangetsu finds Ichigo, Senobonzakura finds Byakuya.

 **Beebee522** \- Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 5

"We have to share a room?" Both Byakuya and Toshiro stared at Ichigo, not giving anything away.

"Well, our house isn't that big. But if Rukia wants to sleep in my closet-" Ichigo stopped when Byakuya's cold look intensified. "It would be more crowded if Orihime didn't agree to let Rangiku and Hinamori stay at her house."

"Fine. As long we don't have to share a bed."

* * *

Senbonzakura traveled over rooftops with Sode No Shirayuki and Zangetsu following close behind and Hyorinmaru flying overhead.

"Have you spotted them yet, Senbonzakura?" Shirayuki asked, her eyes shining with barely concealed hope.

"No. I haven't." Senbonzakura replied, his temper starting to rise. Approaching footsteps made the three on the rooftop turn to see Zabimaru, Haineko, and Tobiume standing behind them.

"Nothing for you either, huh." Saru said irritated. Hebi glared at the buildings that surrounded them. The snake half of Zabimaru wanted to tear the buildings apart, but he restrained himself. _We don't want the Zanpakuto to start fighting._ He reminded himself.

"This is making me so mad!" Haineko shouted. "Where are our masters!? We've searched everywhere! I found Izuru, but not Rangiku. Where is she!? "

"What if they aren't here?" Hyorinmaru asked, slowly landing on the rooftop to join the conversation.

"Where else would they be them?" Zangetsu replied coldly. "It's not like they could hide anywhere."

"They could be hiding anywhere!" Sode no Shirayuki almost shouted at the other ice zanpakuto. "We've checked every possible place they could have gone _in_ the Soul Society."

"Really? Then what about Ichigo Kurosaki's house? Isn't that _outside_ the Soul Society?"

Silence.

"Oh No." Beneath his mask Senbonzakura muttered a curse against the orange haired shinigami.

"How do we get there?" Hebi shouted the question. "We can't get there, we need our Masters to travel!"

"Then let's find another shinigami to open the gate." Shirayuki said coldly. "They will help us get our masters back. Haineko," She turned to the cat zanpakuto. "You said that you had found Izuru, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then let's use him."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Mine! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **FearThePuggles** \- Thanks! Noo not the puppy eyes! My one weakness!

 **BULLY135** \- Thanks! Izuru can't really run.

 **amazinglion29** \- Yes they are.

 **Lleah** \- That's most likely what Kazeshini will be. He still wants to attack Hisagi but the possessive half won't let any harm come to his master. Both Shirosaki and Zangetsu will team up to get Ichigo.

 **Guest** \- He can't run. Izuru is still being hunted by his Zanpakuto.

 **Zolata** \- He won't be abused. Just closely guarded by his Zanpakuto.

 **Enjali-** Yeah.

 **Shadow 4146-** Thanks! I hope you didn't wait long.

 **himeko63** \- Thank you! We'll see what they do in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Izuru looked around the corner for his Zanpakuto. He had seen other Zanpakutos fly past his hiding spot not caring about anything but their masters. The only two that he worried about were Rangiku's and his Zanpakuto.

Wabisuke, despite his ball and chain, was still a pretty agile Spirit and Izuru wouldn't put it past him to catch him when he least expected it like the battle they had after Kazeshininhad been defeated.

Izuru was so lost in thought that he didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him until-

"I got you~" A taunting voice said behind him. Izuru turned around to see Rangiku's Zanpakuto, Haineko along with Zabimaru staring at him.

"Woah!" Izuru backed away, then cursed when he realized that he had given away his hiding spot. "What do you want?" He asked slowly reaching for his sword.

"We want you to open the gate out of the Soul Society." The baboon part of Zabimaru said to him coldly. "And if you refuse, we'll make you."

"Yeah." The snake half of Zabimaru started to walk toward him the sword dragging along the ground.

Izuru was almost ready to resign himself to the powered Zanpakuto Spirits, who looked ready to kill him, but Zabimaru suddenly went flying back.

"What the-"

"You will not touch my Master." Wabisuke said.

* * *

-/-

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Sorry for making you all wait for so long. Here's the next chapter of Mine!

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 7

"Don't get in our way, Wabisuke." Haineko hissed. Next to her, the monkey part of Zabimaru was holding the snake back with the chain that connected the two of them.

"I will get in your way if you attempt to hurt my master." Wabisuki summoned his blade and pointed it at the two zanpakutos. "Are you going to attack."

Izuru saw conflicting emotions on the two enemy zanpakutos. The snake glared daggers at him. The blonde held up his blade in response. The monkey glared at him summoning her blade and pointing it at him. Wabisuke charged at her and swung. Zabimaru blocked and jumped up to the roof and glared down at Izuru's zanpakuto spirit with a smirk on her face.

Haineko flew towards Izuru with her claws positioned at his face. Wabisuke jumped in front of her and, grabbing her wrists, threw her up to the roof. She landed next to Zabimaru and stared at Izuru. She scoffed and turned to the other Zanpakuto.

"It's not worth it." Haineko said. "Let's just find someone that doesn't have their zanpakuto."

Reiji's zanpakuto looked unsure. They looked down at Izuru and Wabisuke then at Haineko. The blade in Chimpette's-Izuru just remembered that was her name-vanished and she nodded in agreement. The two ownerless zanpakuto jumped across rooftops until they were out of sight.

Izuru sighed in relief before he was pinned against the wall. Wabisuke glared at him through his long bangs.

"Wabi-"

" _Why_ were you hiding from me." Wabisuke interrupted him. His voice had lowered to the point of intimidation. Izuru didn't have a clear answer and there was no way he could say the reason without Wabisuke taking it the wrong way.

"It was to help you." Izuru finally decided to say. "You aren't exactly in your right mind."

"I am." Wabisuke replied coldly. "I am in control of myself, Izuru. Is it that hard to understand?"

"The last time you said something like this, you were trying to kill me to free yourself." Izuru said remembering Muramusa. Judging from his reaction, Wabisuke remembered him too.

"That was different..." Wabisuke muttered.

"I know it was." Izuru said calmly, trying to comfort his zanpakuto. "But I can't take that chance."

"Wha-"

"Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō." Wabisuke tried to avoid the attack, but he was pinned by it before he could move.

"I'm sorry, Wabisuke." Izuru stepped out of his hiding spot into the open. "I'll be back for you when this is over." The blonde ran away leaving his zanpakuto struggling to follow him.

 _I wonder how the others are doing.._.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter a few new ideas for this story. I hope you like this chapter!

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 8

"Rukia, no." Ichigo sighed exasperated with his friend. "You can't sleep in my closet."

"Why not?" Rukia asked raising an eyebrow. "You don't have a lot of space in this house. You're having Toshiro and my brother share a room. And you still need a place for Renji. That means no room for me."

Ichigo couldn't find a good response for that. He was pushing his luck by having Toshiro and Byakuya share a room. He and Renji would either have to share a room or Renji would get an extra room and Rukia sleeps in his closet.

The black haired girl was holding back a victorious smirk as she could see the conflict on Ichigo's face and almost imagine what he was thinking. The orange haired boy finally sighed in exasperation and walked past Rukia and out of the room. She watched him and stared at the door smiling.

"Hey...Orihime?" Rukia froze then pressed herself against the door to hear what Ichigo was saying. "Yeah...sorry about calling you this late. Do you have room for one more guest?" Rukia's heart stopped.

"Yeah well my house ran out of room. And I don't want Rukia to sleep in my closet." There was silence as Ichigo listened to Orihime's response. "You'll pick her up tomorrow? Got it. Thanks."

Rukia jumped away from the door just as the door opened.

"You're sending me to Orihime's?" Rukia asked. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms when Ichigo nodded. "Do you have a good reason?"

"First," Ichigo said. "You won't have to sleep in my closet so your brother won't try to sell me out to my crazed zanpakuto." Rukia nodded begrudgingly agreeing with the substitute shinigami. "Second, what's the first place your zanpakuto would think to look?"

"Sode No Shirayuki would look..." Rukia trailed off as she realized the answer to the question. "You win." The black haired girl said bitterly.

"Although tonight you do get to sleep here tonight."

"Great." Rukia walked up to the closet, opened the doors, climbed in, and shut the door.

* * *

Sode No Shirayuki let out a shriek of rage as she faced off against Sōgyo no Kotowari and Katen Kyōkotsu.

"Give your shinigami to me!" The ice zanpakuto shouted at the two zanpakutos.

Sōgyo no Kotowari wordlessly moved in front of Jūshiro and Shunsui. Without hesitation Katen Kyōkotsu grabbed the two shinigami and leapt away from the battlefield.

"You'll regret this." Shirayuki said warningly.

Sōgyo no Kotowari smiled and attacked.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter of Mine! Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 9

Shirayuki moved gracefully, running at Jūshiro. Her eyes shone with desperation and rage as she reached for the white haired Shinigami. Sōgyo no Kotowari jumped in front of her and pushed her back. The snow woman muttered something before stabbing the ground. Ice spread from the the area stabbed and moved towards the two zanpakuto.

Sōgo no Kotowari intercepted the attack with fans. They closed them and sent bolts of lightning at Shirayuki. She jumped back and swung her blade.

Katen Kyōkotsu grabbed the two shinigami. She moved to escape from the battle but a wall of ice appeared in front of her. The younger girl went to cut it down while the older woman glared that the four zanpakutos staring down at them.

"And why are you all here?" The purple haired woman asked.

"You can't be serious." Zangestsu said. "You know our Shinigami's are hiding in the human world."

"Then go get them. You are able to open your own Senkaimon."

"Do you think we haven't tried?" Hyōrinmaru snapped. He jumped down so they met eye to eye. "The shinigami have blocked us from the Senkaimon. We need one of them to open one."

Katen looked at Shunsui and Jūshiro. She could drop the one that wasn't her Master and leave him for the Zanpakutos. But his Zanpakuto had protected her Master...She'd return the favor.

The younger Kyōkotsu flew forward and swung her blade. Hyōrinmaru blocked and pushed against her. Kyōkotsu stood her ground and pushed back.

 _Stubborn_...Hyōrinmaru felt an unearthly amount of rage towards the girl.

Sogo no Kotowari let out a shout and Katen looked behind her to see the spirits thrown to the ground. Sode no Shirayuki walked towards the Zanpakuto and Shinigamis her eyes burning with frozen flames.

Kyōkotsu started to falter. Hyōrinmaru began gaining ground and approached fast.

 _There's no time_...Katen thought. Her eyes searched frantically for a way out. Kyōkotsu's blade swung down into the ground and created a dust cloud. Hyōrinmaru and Shirayuki ran forward at the time Katen Kyōkotsu moved out of the way. The two ice Zanpakutos ran into each other. Katen carried the two away.

A storm of cherry blossoms cut off their escape route.

"You didn't forget about us did you?" Zangetsu smirked. Senbonzakura pointed his blade at Katen.

"Give the shinigami to us."

Kyōkotsu moved to attack but stopped and stared surprised at her empty hand.

"Sorry Princess." Zangetsu said. He pointed to his right at the sword embedded in the ground. "Couldn't have you messing anything else up."

Katen could see the increasing irritation through Senbonzakura's mask. His blue eyes seemed like they were trying to burn holes into her.

"What is your decision?"

* * *

Aren't cliffhangers the worst? Anyway, that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
